


Tardis' heart

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Season Finale, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Just a simple fix after the season 2 ending





	Tardis' heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new in this fandom. Just finished season 2, had to write something about the ending...so there you have it.  
> Hope you like it.

Rose's face when she was falling was engraved on his mind. Her beautiful blue eyes shocked as she realized that she was dragged away from him.  
Suddenly the bridge closed and he found himself staring at a wall...she was gone.  
His mind that was always brimming with thoughts, ideas and energy was frozen, everything faded as an unbearable silence wrapped itself around him.  
The world was safe again, but the price he paid was too much. He didn't even notice when he reached the Tardis...nothing...he just turned around and found himself surrounded by the pleasant warm and hum his lovely ship emitted.  
Cold...now everything was cold without her, the light she radiated with everytime she walked around the Tardis was a shadow...it wouldn't be long before every trace of her energy completely faded away.  
He sat on the floor, pulled his knees towards his chest and huddled in himself looking like a lonely boy left behind.  
Thousands and thousands of stars and galaxies...none of it mattered...not anymore. It wasn't like he hadn't lost anyone before, he was the doctor he had no one. The thing was he hadn't lost anyone as important as Rose, who's smile was as radiant as the sun, eyes filled with curiosity and endless trust..  
He failed her...she was alive, but he still felt like he failed her.  
A single tear slid down his face and fell on the ground, surprised he lifted his hand to touch his face and came to the realization that it was the first time he cried after for so long.  
Suddenly the Tardis' heart started singing its healing melody covered him like a blanket. It caressed his face, ruffled his hair all the while whispering in his ears.  
Every touch reminded him off Rose, all he could hear was her laughter, her smell filled his senses...and he found himself intoxicated.  
Slowly his mind started awakening his whole being overflowing with emotions. He opened his eyes, Rose's face on his mind and he felt it...the connection between them, the rift wasn't closed yet. Maybe he had a chance to say goodbye and not for the first he let the Tardis guide him.  
_Rose...Rose....Rose_  
And she was there standing like she never left, he had to remind himself that he's just an image in order to stop himself from hugging her.  
Everything after that was just a blur of emotions, eyes filled with tears and he was taken from her before he could say what he needed to say.  
He found himself standing, heartbroken in the Tardis barely holding himself together before the singing appeared. The Tardis was glowing with the golden light that belonged to its heart and suddenly Rose was standing in front of him, head bowed and crying... his breath caught in his throat the moment she lifted her head and looked at him.  
It seemed like he was standing for hours afraid that if he moved the illusion of her would disappear then she said  
“ Doctor...” as quiet as a whisper and it called him in like a siren's song.  
Slowly he went to stand before her with shaking hand he reached to touch her face...the moment he felt her skin under his fingers he knew.  
The Tardis....it brought her back...how ?  
For once he didn't care about the answers or the solution all he cared for was Rose.  
She closed her eyes when he touched her face leaning into his hand as a smile spread on her face.  
“ Rose...”  
He couldn't believe his eyes, couldn't ask for her to stay, but while looking in her eyes he knew that she'd never leave him. For once he wanted to be selfish and keep her for himself forever...he just needed to ask  
“ How..long are you going to stay with me ?”  
“ Forever ...” she whispered but he heard it loud and clear and he felt like he took a breath after almost drowning.  He smiled, both hearts beating fast as he pressed his lips to hers.  
It took Rose a second to return the kiss and he found himself floating. She tasted like summer rain...fresh, breathtaking like a birth of a galaxy, warm and sweet like a cup of hot chocolate after a cold day.  
When he pulled back he got startled by the love he saw in her eyes, so he said  
“ Rose Tyler I love you.”  
Then he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around while holding her close as their laughter echoed in the Tardis.


End file.
